


Lift Up

by Kahoona



Category: Blaseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahoona/pseuds/Kahoona
Summary: Wyatt deals with the aftermath of Day X and being on a new team.
Kudos: 6





	Lift Up

Day five, it’s the top of the 7th and the Wild Wings are winning seven to five. Wyatt Quitter is up to bat after an amazing home run by Freemium. The black hole in the sky looms over the Tokyo Globe as members of the Young Boys keep the ceiling up. Wyatt takes a deep breath and readies themself.

Okay Wyatt, focus you got this. You have done this before you can do it again. They take another deep breath as the pitcher throws a fastball. The next thing they know the bat was swung and the ball is flying to the left.

“Foul ball,” an umpire yells out. Wyatt prepares themselves for the next pitch. It’s just one foul, I got this-.

“Strike two!” The umpire yells again. A trail of smoke stays in the air for a minute, like a line from the pitcher to the catcher. Wyatt’s cheek starts to show signs of some burning but not a lot. They lift their hand and rub it trying to ease the light pain. 

I forgot. Silvia Rugrat is pitching. She won’t give me a chance to get a ball or a hit. If I want to get to first I’m gonna have to swing no matter what. Confidence fills up Wyatt’s body, they prepare for the next swing. The two stare down each other intensely until Silvia throws the ball. Wyatt swings and then everything goes dark. The last thing they see is the ball coming towards them.

When they open their eyes they are back in the peanut shell. They don’t hear the game they don’t hear anything at all, just silence. It is mostly dark except for the faint light coming from the top of the shell.

Wyatt starts to hyperventilate, No…..No, not here, not right now. They start clawing the small hole slowly making it bigger and bigger until finally, they can crawl out. They look around and everything has changed. The weather was rapidly changing and the Shelled One is hovering over the stadium. They look down to notice that their clothes turned from a bright pink to a dark red. 

Their body starts to move on its own up to the plate and gets ready to bat. In front of him was Brock Forbes, the Crab’s pitcher. They locked eyes for a few minutes before he finally throws the pitch. Without hesitation, Wyatt swings, and a giant gust of wind follows. The entire Crab team gets blown away while the Shelled One just laughs.

“Strike three, you’re out!” Wyatt’s face was one of pure shock while their body was shaking down to the bone. The sky was back to being engulfed by the black hole and there was no more laughing. After gaining some composure they finally walked back to the dugout. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The young boys start to lower the roof. The skyline slowly disappears while Wyatt quickly goes into the locker room. Their body still shaking from what happened earlier. They sit down trying not to cry. 

Calm down, just calm down….. Oh, who am I kidding that was scary! Being back there hurting my friends I...I… Just then they hear the sound of footsteps slowly getting closer and closer. After a few seconds, Lance pops his head out. His gentle smile quickly breaks the tension.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re ok. Are you ok?”

Wyatt looks down, “I don’t know.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

Lance walks into the room, “Maybe not but I can still listen.”

Wyatt sighs, “Two seasons ago… I was taken from my team. That giant peanut shelled me.”

“I heard about that. He made you fight your friends.” Tears begin to run down Wyatt’s face. The rest of the team begins to walk in but Lance stops them. “I can’t begin to think about the pain you went through.”

Wyatt wipes the tears away, “I hurt them. If that squid didn’t intervene I would have……” Lance quickly rushes to them putting his hand on their shoulder. They lock eyes with each other.

“I know I wasn’t there to know your pain but you’re part of the Lift now. You are a teammate. And being your teammate I won’t ever give up on you. We will never give up on you.” The rest of the team walks into the room. Wyatt looks at everyone, their teammates. Their eyes start to water again and they start to cry. 

“But what if I’ll never get over this, I’ll feel this guilt and pain forever.”

“You will overcome this. Even if you got at this slowly, all progress is good progress.” Lance smiles at them again as the entire team walks over to both of them. “We will always be here for you Wyatt. If you need anything just let us know and we will help.” Wyatt wipes their tears away again and smiles.

“You’re right. I have all of you and I will overcome this. Thank you, Lance. Thank you.” Lance puts his hand out as everyone puts theirs on top of his  
“Alright, we got another game with the Wild Wings. I say we give it our best and show them who’s boss.” The entire team cheers, “Alright on the count of three. One. Two. Three.”

“WE’VE GOT SWOLE!”


End file.
